At the Office
by LoveBeingAMama19
Summary: Ana offers up some stress relief to Christian who is in some desperate of it after finding out some unfortunate news about Jack. Rated M for Lemons and Crude language. My first attempt at writing a lemon so please be gentle. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Fifty Shades of Grey is not, nor will it ever be mine.

"Fuck!" I curse loudly into my phone's speaker. "Why didn't I know about this when you found out he was granted bail?" I continue on my rant.

"We didn't think anything of it sir. Hyde has no one in his life. We didn't think anyone would actually bail him out, and therefore didn't see it as an issue."

"Not an issue?" I hiss quietly; deadly. "So going after the only woman I have ever and will ever care about, finally being put in jail, then getting bailed out so he can go after her again isn't an issue to you?"

"Sir he had no one." The dumbass new member of my defense team says.

"Nolan?"

"Yes sir?" He asks.

"You're fired." I say then hang the phone up before he can protest. I hate it when they try and snivel their way back onto my good side. The piece of shit Nolan just found out the fuck Hyde had been granted bail, and someone actually bailed him out. Instead of telling me when bail was granted he chose to wait to tell me now when Hyde was already out of jail and probably coming for Anastasia.

"Mr. Grey is there anything I can get for you?" Andrea's disembodied voice comes from my phone speaker.

"No!" I snap back. She doesn't respond, and for some reason it irritates me. It seems I have no control over anyone anymore.

I stare out at the bleak sky-a sky as gray as my soul-and ponder how I managed to get so lucky. Anastasia is everything that I need. She challenges me in ways I never thought possible...albeit never knew I needed until she came along. In fact most of the time she drives me crazy, but she has changed me body and soul, and I will stop at nothing to make sure she's safe.

"Mr. Grey?' Andrea's voice asks from my phone speaker again.

"What?" I snap again.

"I…I have, uh um Mrs. Grey is here to see you." She sounds frightened.

"Oh." I say quietly, and an unexpected smile crosses my face. My beautiful wife come to see me at the office. "Send her in please, and cancel my next appointment."

"Are you sure sir? It's with…"

"I don't care who it's with, it can be rescheduled."

"Yes sir." She answers quietly. I smile as a sense of control returns to me.

Seconds later my Anastasia walks through my office door, and all my earlier problems are momentarily forgotten. She's standing in front of me, wearing a trench coat, and red stiletto heels. Her hair is curled, and frames her beautiful face, and her gorgeous blue eyes are lined by long thick lashes. She looks beyond beautiful.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?" I ask slightly confused considering the fact that she never visits me at the office.

"I thought I would come surprise my love at his work place." She answers huskily. I swallow loudly as my arousal rears its head.

"And what a lovely suprise it is Mrs. Grey."

"Is it a bad time?" She asks shyly.

My mind momentarily drifts to Hyde, but I can't let Ana know about that, so I smile and say, "Not at all baby. There's never a bad time to see you."

She blushes but instantly composes herself and squares her shoulders.

"Good." She says using that husky voice again and turns to lock my office door.

"What are you doing that for?" I too sound husky now, my arousal growing by the minute.

"Well I know my husband well, and thought you might be kind of stressed, so I thought I would come here and offer up some stress relief." Her eyes dance wickedly as I inhale sharply.

"Why Mrs. Grey, are you trying to seduce me at my place of work?"

"I believe that's exactly what I'm doing." She says, taking a step toward my desk with each word.

Slowly she unties the belt on her trench coat and undoes each button. As the coat falls open I can see that she's wearing nothing underneath but some very erotic looking lingerie.

Her torso is covered by a sheer black strapless corset that is pushing her boobs up and showing off her amazing cleavage. Little red bows run down her sides to a pair of barely-there underwear that covers her most intimate part, and I can tell it's a thong. And she has on a pair of thigh high sheer black stocking that are being held up by garter belts. The whole outfit it tied together with her six inch fuck me heels.

My erection is begging to be freed from my jeans, or at the very least readjusted, but I'm unable to move due to shock. This beautiful woman is standing in front of me wearing next to nothing, and she's all mine.

"Like what you see Mr. Grey?" She asks confidently, and it throws me over the edge.

"Very much so Mrs. Grey." I tell her as I get up and begin to walk slowly toward her, stalking my prey.

"Uh uh uh if Sir would be so kind as to not touch me." She says innocently, and it stops me in my tracks. Not touch her? How does she expect me to do that? Especially now when everything about her is screaming fuck me?

Ana closes that gap between us quickly and slowly reaches out for the waistband of my jeans. I tense knowing she's going to touch me, but make no move to stop her. I know she's not going to hurt me, and I trust her.

I feel her hands slowly tracing the top of my jeans, skimming over my stomach. She then reaches for the button and deftly undoes it, and unzips my pants.

"If at any time this gets to be too much for you just tell me." She says sincerely, as she slides my pants along with my boxer down my legs. I quickly step out of my shoes and sock, and allow her to remove my clothes completely.

Then she stands up and grabs the bottom of my shirt, and carefully lifts it up over my head; making sure that she doesn't touch me in the process.

"Just tell me to stop, and I will." She breaths against my lips before leaning in to kiss them. She then draws her mouth away so she's almost, but not quite touching me, and keeping the same distance between her mouth and my skin slowly sinks to her knees, so I can feel her breath on me all the way down.

When she knows she's in the 'safe zone' she plants a kiss on the inside of my thigh, and begins a slow climb up stopping just short of my swollen member. Moving her mouth to the other side she continues on with the same torture. She repeats this process a few more times before her mouth finally finds purchase on my dick.

I groan loudly as her lips wrap around the very tip of my erection, and her tongue circles the head. I begin to rock my hips in to her mouth, but she pulls away before I can push in. Another groan escapes my mouth, this time it's out of frustration.

"Patience sir, I'll take care of you, I promise." And with that she plunges me into the back of her throat making me cry out in both surprise and pleasure.

She relentlessly fucks me with her mouth until I'm right on the brink of orgasm. I fist my fingers in her hair, but make no move to push her further onto me.

I'm about to let go when suddenly she pulls away.

"I do hope you're enjoying yourself sir." She looks up at me through her eye lashes, and is wearing her submissive look, but is almost acting like a Dom.

"Oh Ana." I gasp; as my member twitches with need it's almost painful.

She gives me a knowing grin and rises to her feet. She takes a step toward me, causing me to step back and I'm pressed up against my desk. Firmly she presses down on my shoulders and I sit, obeying her silent command.

Never since Elena have I willingly given up control during sex, but with Ana it is more than arousing, and I think I'll have to do it more often.

"Now, now Christian I know you weren't thinking about cumming before I've even taken off a single item of clothing."

Again I swallow loudly as she turns around and looks at me over her shoulder. "Because if you were I might just have to punish you. But I know you're a good boy and would never think about doing that."

Oh fuck me. The thought of her with a cane in her had wearing exactly what she is now flashes through my mind, and I literally squirm at the image it's so arousing.

Ana's hands go to her hips and she hooks her thumbs into the straps of her thong. Slowly, while still looking at me over her shoulder, she bends over and strips them off. She's still wearing her corset and stocking, and those glorious fuck me heels, and I send up a silent prayer that she wears them the whole time.

While she's still bent over she reaches up and caresses her ass, then in a move that almost makes me cum slaps her ass-hard-and whimpers as a red spot appears.

"Would you like a turn?" She asks.

Oh my fuck, I'm so horny I can't get any words out.

"Answer me!" She demands, and all I can do is nod.

"You may spank me Christian, but when I say stop you are to do it immediately, and without complaint."

I groan again as my hand finds the smooth white flesh of her beautiful ass. Over and over again the loud smack of my hand against her behind sounds through the room, and I become impossibly more aroused each time.

"Enough!" She says loudly then turns toward me. I reach out for her, but she pushes my hand away. "I said enough Mr. Grey. Besides I have a gift for you." Her hand travels down to her sex, and gently she begins to play with herself, moaning loudly. She gently fingers herself, then pulls the silver balls out of her dripping hole.

Holding them up to my mouth she orders me to suck. I take them both willingly and suck her juices off of them, savoring her flavor. There's something about her that tastes so good. Better than any fine wine, and I can't get enough.

"Very good Christian. I'm going to reward you now by fucking you, hard. Lie back on your desk, but make no move to touch me." She lays the balls next to me on my desk and climbs on top of me and lines my erection up with her dripping self.

Quickly she leans down to kiss me, thrusting her tongue into my mouth. "Yummy." She whispers smacking her lips, the suddenly thrusts down, impaling herself on me.

I cry out in pleasure as the orgasm that had been building since her amazing blow job rocks through my body. I spray torrents of cum into her, but still she relentlessly fucks me.

"I'm not stopping until you beg me to Christian." She cries as she rides me hard and fast.

I'm nearly convulsing underneath her as she stimulates my already sensitive cock even further, but I still have an erection and soon I'm thrusting up into her.

"Oh fuck Christian!" She cries out as I slam into her repeatedly.

She's holding back and I can tell, so I shift slightly changing the angle that my dick is hitting her, and she screams my name as she cums violently.

"Jesus Ana that was amazing." I say as I try to catch my breath.

"We aren't done yet Mr. Grey." Ana says quietly, threateningly then climbs off of me and walks to where her purse lays, and grabs something out of it.

Turning back to me she passes me what I now see is one of my anal plugs.

"I want you to fuck me from behind with this inside me." She then passes me a bottle of lube, and turns around to bend over my desk. Holy shit I have the hottest, sexiest wife on the planet.

Quickly I lube up the anal plug, and squirt a little bit of lube onto her puckered hole. She breaths in a sharp breath as my fingers move slowly in and out of her, loosening her up a bit before I insert the toy. She groans as it slips into her tight hole, but almost immediately relaxes.

"There's a vibrator in my purse. I want you to use it." She moans, already enjoying the feeling of the anal plug. I smile, and fish out the vibrator and turn it on. She picked my favorite. It's the most powerful out of all of them, and is usually very effective.

"You may not touch me with your hands Christian. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." I answer softly.

"Good. Now baby do me a favor and fuck me!"

I oblige immediately by thrusting into her while pushing the vibrator up against her clitoris making her cry out in pleasure yet again.

"Oh my fuck, oh my fuck, oh my fucking fuck that feels so good!" She screams as I circle her clit with the vibe and pound into her pushing the anal plug in with my body.

"Oh baby you have no idea." I moan as I thrust as hard as I can.

In and out again and again, both of us already having been sated this time we are lasting a long longer.

"Talk dirty to me Christian." She orders and it's the hottest request I think I've ever heard.

"Yeah baby you like it when I talk dirty to you. I bet you do you little slut! That's what you are aren't you? You're a little whore who comes to your husband's office because she can't wait until after her gets off to fuck you."

She groans upon hearing my words and thrust back into me more forcefully. The sound of our skin slapping together mixed with a sighs and groans makes for its own music.

"That's right you little bitch. You know you're a whore don't you. You like that anal plug being rammed up your ass every time I thrust my thick cock into your tight little pussy. You like the feeling of that vibrator on you little clit. You filthy whore."

"Yes baby, yes I love it all. I'm a little slut. I'm your slut!" She calls out.

"Yeah that's right baby you're _my _slut, and don't ever forget that. You like it when I fuck you from behind. You wish this was my dick in your ass don't you?" I ask flicking the anal plug causing her to moan loudly.

"Are you going to cum again Anastasia? Are you going to squeeze my dick with those tight little pussy walls? Should I make you cum Ana?"

"Yes please!" She screams, So I give into her wish. I adjust the vibrator so it's pressed firmly up against her clit and pound into her with all I have while I move the anal plug in and out of her slowly. All the sensations together prove to be too much for her and her legs collapse as her orgasm hits her full on.

I wrap my arm around her waist, and continue thrusting into her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm before I finally let go calling out her name.

"Oh Ana!" I gasp and shoot another load of cum into her pussy.

We lay there for a few minutes catching our breath before I flop back into my chair, naked and satisfied. I gaze at my wife who is still sprawled across my desk, her backside facing me. This is a sight I could get used to seeing every day. My gorgeous wife spread across my desk, completely satisfied after a kinky fuckery session. Both holes gaping, and breathing heavily.

I look down to see the anal plug on the floor beneath us. She must have expelled it when she had her orgasm, it was one of her most powerful yet.

Ana stands on her shaky legs, but ends up collapsing on my lap.

"That was so good baby." She whispers with her eyes closed. Her hair is stuck to her forehead, and her makeup is smeared, but she looks like a goddess.

"That it was Mrs. Grey." I say happily as I wrap her in my arms. We sit like this for a few more minutes before Andrea's voice interrupts us.

"Um Mr. Grey?" She asks sounding embarrassed. Oh shit we probably weren't as quiet as we should have been.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Your next appointment is in ten minutes. Should I cancel that one as well?"

"No thank you Andrea. Mrs. Grey will be leaving soon."

"Very good sir." She says, and I can practically see the blush.

Ana buries her head in my shoulder and groans. "They heard us didn't they?"

"I believe so." I laugh.

She smiles up at me, and doesn't seem ashamed at all. "They might just have to get used to it, because I don't think I could go the rest of my life without doing that again."

"Me either baby." I smirk at her.

"I should probably get going." She says after a few more seconds of cuddling.

"Yes unfortunately. This meeting is very important, and it cannot be rescheduled."

"Will you do me a favor?" She asks a devilish look in her eyes.

"Anything."

"Put these in one of your desk drawers. That way you will be constantly reminded of me for the rest of the day when you open that drawer." She says handing me her underwear, the silver balls, and the anal plug.

I smile and open my topmost drawer and place first the anal plug, then the balls, and finally I hold her panties up to my nose, inhale deeply, then place them into the drawer with the others and close it.

"I love you Mr. Grey." She says happily.

"As I love you Mrs. Grey." I respond with a grin on my face.

She pulls on her coat quickly buttoning it up and retying the belt. She then pulls it up so I can see her beautiful love box, and slowly dips her fingers in, swirling them around ever so slightly, and pulling them out again.

She places her fingers in her mouth and sucks on them moaning as she does. Then she walks over to where I sit at my desk fully clothed once more and kisses me hard on the lips letting me taste ourselves on her tongue.

"Laters baby." She whispers against my cheek then ambles out of the office.

My next two clients walk in a few seconds later, both of their eyes are wide and their hands are fisted in front of their groins. I smile with pride knowing that it was my beautiful wife that caused that.

"Gentlemen welcome!" I call knowing that because of Ana I was going to successfully make this sale.

God I love that woman.


End file.
